joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Donald J. Trump (Exaggerated)
Summary Donald John Trump is a former businessman and television personality, well known for his appearances in The Apprentice ''and ''WrestleMania IV ''and ''WrestleMania V. However, he later entered politics and ran for president in 2016, ultimately beating Hillary Clinton and becoming the 45th President of the United States. With this new power, Trump now focuses on making America great again. How? By building the holy wall along the southern border of the country, keeping the Mexicans away from the jobs of innocent Americans who deserve them of course! But that's just the beginning of his brilliant plan to save the U.S. from the depths Obama has pushed it in. God bless, Mr. Trump! (NOTE: THIS IS JUST A JOKE PAGE) Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 6-B | 6-A | 5-B | Tier -1 ''' '''Name: '''Donald John Trump '''Origin: '''The Real World (Born in Queens, New York), the depths of the complex memeverse. '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''71-years-old. '''Classification: '''45th President of the United States, the ultimate meme, the chosen one who will save 'Murica, @realDonaldTrump. '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intellect, Extreme Wealth, Martial Arts '''(Participated in ''WrestleMania ''tournaments and can perform the RKO. Read about Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris, instantly memorizing their move) '''Hair Manipulation (Can attack his foes and block harmful radiation with his luxurious golden locks), Existence Erasure (With a simple "You're fired," he can instantly remove his foes from existence), Probability Manipulation (Turned the election in his favor in a snap), Immortality '(Type: ALL), '''Time Travel '(Went back in time to learn from successful business men of the past and went to the future to see the fate of his company), 'Creation '(Can instantly create holy walls out of nowhere and establish Trump institutions out of nothing), 'Forcefield Creation '(Can create walls out of nothing to protect him from any attack. Can also use his hair for the same purpose), 'Summoning '(Can summon a giant monster of money to attack his foes as well his secret allies such as the Illuminati), 'Reality Warping '(Basically made the complex memeverse his personal playhouse by becoming president and as such can shape the world in any way he pleases, which can be achieved by buying it into existence), 'Mind Manipulation '(Convinced the American public to vote for him through his sheer words alone. Is convincing everyone on the planet that he’s the best leader in all of existence), can wish things and events to occur by buying it into existence, 'Regeneration '(Low-Godly), 'Elemental Manipulation '(Since he is now the supreme leader of the planet, he has absolute control over its elements), 'Weather Manipulation '(Created the hurricane that struck Puerto Rico and simply threw paper towels all over the streets once he was there to help. Can create other natural disasters with nuclear weapons), '''Durability Negation '''and One''' Hit Kill '(Applies to female foes, who he can do this to with his “grab her by the pussy” technique), '''Time Stop '(Since he now owns the planet, he can just say “za warudo“ and time stops at a universal scale), 'Immunity to Death, Dream, Mind and Soul Manipulation '(In order to defeat the Donald, one must not use such cheap techniques and face him like a man). 'Attack Potency: City level '(Has nuclear weapons, each of them being technologically superior to the nukes that destroyed Hiroshima and Nagasaki) | 'Country level '(Took over the United States and became president due to his powerful influence over the American public. Isn't afraid of pulling up to Kim Jong-un) | Possibly 'Continent level '(Has stated that he's the only one who can combat China) | 'Planet level + '(With the combined power of all the nuclear weapons in the country. Can call his homeboy Vladimir Putin to bring additional firepower) | 'Tier -1 or whatever it’s called in this case '(Has thousands of memes about everything he has done from his book Trump: Art of the Deal ''to the 2016 election and has such took over the Internet and memes at an alarming rate. His posters and company name can be seen everywhere as he ''is ''everything, his influence taking over the world, the universe, infinity itself and just ''everything). Can 'ignore durability '''of female foes and one-shot them by grabbing them by the pussy. '''Speed: Massively FTL+ '''with his private jet (His private jet was created from the remnants of the alien spaceship that crashed in Roswell, which traveled from a galaxy millions light years away to Earth in a minute at most. Only uses this when he decides to take a break from duty) | '''Omnipresent '(is virtually everywhere in the real world and in the Internet due to his posters and memes respectively which are extensions of himself) 'Lifting Strength: Class Z ' (The world is basically his playground now and plans to lift it from the depths of ISIS and the Obama Administration, who nearly pushed it to oblivion) | 'Immeasurable ' (Was able to lift himself and his business from bankruptcy six times). 'Striking Strength: City Class | Planet Class | All Class ' '''Durability: All others listed | Higher (“I have the greatest durability , I guarantee it” - @realDonaldTrump)' ' Stamina: Essentially limitless '(Significantly more stamina than Hillary Clinton. Despite his responsibilities as U.S. President, he never tires out due to his determination to make America great again. Hell, Melania supports this fact)). '''Range: Everywhere '(“Everywhere, just like Bill Clinton‘s children on that dress“ - @realDonaldTrump) 'Standard Equipment: '''His money, his hair, and the Trump Organization. '''Intelligence: Omniscient '(Virtually knows everything. Knew that Crooked Hillary was lying about her emails and other true intentions. Knew that the system was rigged, knew CNN and other news companies plotted against him, knew Obama was responsibe for ISIS’s creation, etc.) '''Weaknesses: '''The Donald is overconfident and arrogant due to his wealth and power. His hair is made fun of and ridiculed constantly. As stated before, he has gone bankrupt six times despite his experience as a business man. He speaks his mind so much so that he accidentally says things he ever meant to in the first place. His Trump Steaks were absolutely abysmal and his hands are simply too small. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * '''Hair Manipulation: '''Can easily whip his hair back and forth to attack foes and block attacks. It’s so powerful that creates earthquakes. His hair can blind foes if put under direct sunlight, making it brighter than a quasar. * '''Money: '''With his money, Trump can do virtually anything. He can summon a monster made of pure money (or gold if he wants to be flashy) to attack foes using their economic power. He can even buy things and events into existence. Who does he pay to do this? The world may never know. * '''You’re Fired: '''All Trump as to do is point his orange finger at you and say this exact line for your entire existence to be erased. * '''Grab Her by the Pussy: '''Mainly for females, he can just simply grab them by their genitalia and they’ll be killed instantly. Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier -1 Category:Donald Trump Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Warpers